Después de unas copas
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: One shot Ben x Shanks Mihawk x Shanks Todo lo que hago es por ti, mi capitán. Un Shanks borracho, un Ben celoso y un tercero que nunca fue llamado pero llego de cualquier forma. Breve historia que tiene lugar durante la visita de Mihi a Shanks posterior a su primer enfrentamiento con Zoro, cuando lleva el poster de recompensa de Luffy.


Breve historia que tiene lugar durante la visita de Mihi a Shanks posterior a su primer enfrentamiento con Zoro, cuando lleva el poster de recompensa de Luffy.

Ah quedado un poco diferente a lo que planeaba en un inicio, todo debido a la sádica y mala influencia de cierto gato gordo... pero bueno, que no hay suficiente BenxShanks por ahí...

Advertencias: violencia, tortura, violación, lenguaje.

* * *

Lo que no haría por ti.

* * *

La resaca no era lo peor, lo peor era aquel otro dolor causado por las cosas que el pelirrojo no quería admitir, había muchas cosas que haría por él, menos eso.

Shanks siempre había sido así, una persona amena y afable con los demás pero mentiroso, un buen bebedor, demasiado quizá, hombre de fiesta, de guasa y amigo leal, pero como amante... bueno, era mejor irse con cuidado si uno planeaba enamorarse de aquel pelirrojo, porque en el amor era como en su propia vida, un espíritu libre, (por no decir que era una puta) y bueno, quizá no era así en su sano juicio, pero ¿Cuando era que él estaba en su sano juicio? El alcohol era como su segunda sangre y como tal no faltaba que hiciera más de una locura de la cual arrepentirse muy a menudo. Cuando Ben se había unido a su tripulación no planeaba ser ningún niñero, pero bueno, las cosas cambian y por amor la gente se encuentra a veces haciendo cosas que en un principio jamás podría haber imaginado, y no es que fuera tan malo, por lo regular no lo era, no le molestaba cuidar de su idiota capitán, lo consideraba casi su deber y como tal cumplía con el cabalmente, salvo por las esporádicas visitas de aquel funesto pelinegro, Dracule Mihawk.

Eso era lo único que no toleraba, ver al otro pelinegro cerca siempre lograba ponerle de pésimo humor ¿Celos? Si, no le importaba admitirlo, se preguntaba muchas veces si no sería mejor deshacerse de ojos de halcón, aquella relación nunca le había agradado cuando solo supiera de ella por terceros y no le agradaba ahora que la conocía de primera mano... pero Ben nunca dejaría a su capitán, por el simple hecho de que no estaba dispuesto a que otro le tuviera, Dracule al parecer no pensaba igual.

En cuanto Shanks se embriagaba la poca inhibición que tenia quedaba por los suelos y otra clase de deseos de los que cualquiera pudiera haberse aprovechado comenzaban a surgirle al pelirrojo, cuando así sucedía era señal para Ben de intervenir pues los celos de que alguien más le tocara eran inaguantables. En un principio no habían sido nada fuera de lo normal pero ya ahora sus celos se estaban saliendo de control poco a poco pues lo que en un principio había comenzado con suaves palmaditas en el trasero a manera de castigo había ido escalando a castigos físicos de otra índole, cualquier cosa no muy dañina para su salud, fuetes látigos, etc.

En ocasiones deseaba follarle hasta que no pudiera moverse, pero siendo su "capitán" y ya que se suponía debía estar en "optimas" condiciones en caso de algún combate u otra situación no se lo permitía... no como él hubiera querido, haciéndoselo hasta quedar seco y que la puta no pudiera abrirle las piernas a nadie más.

Dracule llego con las noticias (buena excusa, lo admitía) de la recompensa de Luffy, el capitán obviamente tenía que celebrar y conociendo el afecto del pelirrojo por aquel lejano chiquillo no hubiera podido negárselo, ¿Cada cuando se da el brazo izquierdo a cambio de un chicuelo? la bebida no se había hecho esperar.

Si el alcohol fluía lo suficiente quizá Shanks se desmayara antes de que lo otro sucediera... pero esas eran ilusiones bobas, ya conocía la historia de aquellos dos y resistencia de su capitán al alcohol era legendaria, lo que iba a suceder si no tenia cuidado era más que obvio, y así había sido.

No se había distraído más de un minuto, pero aquel había sido tiempo suficiente para que aquellos dos se desaparecieran, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber confiado siquiera un segundo en ojos de halcón, Beckman se debatía ahora entre ir a buscarles o no... Si les buscaba seguramente vería algo que no le agradaría, si no lo hacía simplemente les daría tiempo para hacer todo aquello que ya de por si pensarlo le desagradaba eh igual solo se torturaría por más tiempo.

Al final había tenido que ir a buscarle pues la tortura de esperar era aun peor que lo que estaba seguro encontraría, con su arma en mano quizá aun se decidiera a matar a aquel tipo, al diablo Shanks y sus sentimientos, si por él fuera castraría al maldito hijo de perra de 'Mihi' y a su capitán de paso, quizá así aprendiera un par de cosas, pero órdenes eran ordenes y el pelirrojo le había prohibido hacer aquello, una bala perdida sin embargo nunca había sido parte de esa conversación...

Aunque después quizá podía herir al pelirrojo si no miraba antes de apuntar, se preguntaba si el riesgo valía la pena (o si la herida no le mataría mas bien, que eso era lo único que le detenía realmente, el destino podía tener un sentido del humor bastante macabro y como tal era mejor no tentarlo) cuando los conocidos gemidos comenzaron a llagarle no muy lejanos, y un carajo, ya estaban en ello, la bilis se le hacia un maruño en el estomago y le subía hasta quemarle la garganta ligeramente, la puta barata ya se hallaría retorciéndose entre la hierba, o aferrada a un árbol con su único brazo o brincando hambrienta de verga sobre el miembro del otro, ninguna de aquellas ideas le hacía mucha ilusión.

.

.

.

El tiro de advertencia que había dado al suelo justo al lado de la cara del pelirrojo no habría pasado desapercibido por ninguno de los dos cerdos que hasta hacia unos segundos estaban desquitando las "ganas" contenidas durante esos meses alejados, pues si bien no siempre estaban juntos era más que sabido por todo el mundo que entre aquellos dos piratas había una relación más allá de la simple rivalidad, lo que Ben habría podido ignorar antes ahora no lo perdonaría. Aquello había sido el acabose de su paciencia.

-B...ben...- la voz temblorosa de aquel hombre que bajo condiciones normales era tan imponente resultaba sumamente patética.

-Dejémonos de estupideces Shanks.- En los fríos ojos negros de Beckman no parecía haber rastro alguno de los turbios sentimientos que se agitaban en su pecho.

El pelirrojo había empujado como mejor podía al ojidorado para que saliera de su interior, dándole una buena vista de aquella jodidamente sensual entrada escurriendo del semen ajeno, el hijo de puta había tenido el descaro de correrse dentro de SU Shanks, aunque si aquello había pasado antes o después de que él les interrumpiera no lo sabía, tampoco se quedaría a averiguarlo, las miradas que se cruzaron entre ellos habían dicho todo.

Echándose al hombro al pelirrojo sin esperar más por su respuesta Ben se había alejado de ahí para buscar alguna clase de privacidad en aquella isla, el halcón no se había molestado en seguirlos, no esperaba menos, de sobra sabia que aquel despreciable tipejo solo buscaba su propio placer, poco le importaba Shanks, y en aquel momento quizá a él tampoco le importase, la furia que sentía acallaba cualquier otra clase de sentimiento, los celos podían llegar a convertirle en verdad en alguien terrible.

Bajando a su capitán de manera poco delicada le había hecho apegarse con el pecho semidesnudo y los pantalones en los tobillos a la pared de roca de una caverna cercana, importándole muy poco las quejas de este porque le dejase en paz había acercado la boquilla de su rifle corto hasta la entrada del manco para comenzar a penetrarle violentamente con aquella herramienta aun tibia por el disparo anterior, provocando más de un lastimero gemido por parte del pelirrojo.- ¿No es esto lo que querías putita?-

Estaba seguro que sólo follándolo hasta desangrarle bastaría para que ni aún con Mihawk rogándole abriera las piernas aquella puta, y si eso era lo que deseaba no le quedaba de otra más que dárselo, la sangre que comenzaba a escurrir entre las piernas del pelirrojo ayudaba también a limpiarle de aquel asqueroso semen ajeno.- y aun con todo esto no se te ah bajado, capitán.- susurro el pelinegro llevando una mano a la hombría ajena para brindarle un fugaz placer entre aquella tortura, la verga del pelirrojo chocando contra la rugosa superficie de la roca parecía competir con ella en dureza.

Sacándole de dentro el cañón de aquel arma cuando su queridísimo pelirrojo ya había quedado reducido a un cahos de sollozos y gemidos entremezclados dejo aquella a un lado para complacerle con algo un poco más grueso aunque menos largo, su propia hombría ya tenía rato palpitante de deseo por probar aquella entrada que lubricada con la sangre del otro le había recibido estrechándose de dolor al sentir el liquido preseminal arderle en cada una de aquellas heridas que le había causado.- Aprietas como una perra en celo.- murmuro al oído ajeno mientras le empalaba en una sola estocada, quedándose quieto por un instante solo para disfrutar del temblor del cuerpo ajeno y la estrechez de ese bendito culo que la putita tenia.-¿Acaso soy demasiado egoísta al quererte solo para mí?- jalando sin cuidado la camisa ajena hasta rasgarla había dejado al descubierto la espalda del pelirrojo para morderle con fuerza mientras comenzaba a moverse en un ritmo algo violento para el maltratado cuerpo que ya se dejaba hacer cual muñeco de trapo, acariciando con rudeza la torturada hombría ajena, obteniendo solo gemidos dolorosos y quejidos lastimeros como toda respuesta a lo que le hacía, las marcas violáceas en su espalda y su cuello no sanarían pronto, así como tampoco aquella entrada en la que ahora comenzaba a correrse, sintiendo como el pelirrojo apretaba aun mas ante el ardor de su semen llenándole aun más profundo por la fuerza con la que le apresaba, pero Shanks no se había corrido.

Así de tieso como estaba el falo ajeno no había conseguido hacerle llegar al orgasmo aun, no estaba seguro si la escena anterior o aquello le dolía mas en el orgullo.

Haciendo que se diera la vuelta había podido por fin contemplar aquel rostro perlado por las lagrimas, la saliva, la mucosidad, el polvo y el sudor, el cabello enmarañado, y el dolor tatuado en sus facciones, pero no derrotado, nunca derrotado, aquello había hecho sonreír al francotirador, la imponencia de aquella mirada a pesar de la situación y de la mezcla de emociones en ella era devastadora, Ben lo sabía, si podía hacer aquello era porque el otro se lo permitía, y si se lo permitía debía ser... bueno, no pensaría en aquello, arrodillándose de inmediato comenzó a atender la hombría ajena con la boca, lento, profundo, dejándole disfrutar lo más posible después de aquella tortura, succionando con fuerza y parsimonia hasta que el pelirrojo se había derramado en su boca, no le tragaría, no mucho, dejaría que su esencia se le callera por los labios para mancharle la barbilla y la ropa, porque era suyo, porque no bastaba con tragarlo, necesitaba que fuera visible, que se notase como se pertenecían mutuamente, por que el orgullo jamás dejaría decirlo en voz alta pero era mutuo.

Aquel enfermo enamoramiento era mutuo.

Porque su capitán era un estúpido masoquista y él un maldito celopata, aquella jamás había sido una buena combinación, esta probablemente les destruiría a ambos, pero en la satisfecha sonrisa del pelirrojo al cruzar sus miradas pudo entender que desde un principio no había sido él quien estuviera en control. Nunca lo había sido.

* * *

Hasta ahí... espero que haya sido de su agrado, y si no también son libres de gritarme XD yo amo al gato que me ayudo a escribir esta cosa enferma y bizarra con sus pequeños comentarios psicopata-sadicos desperdigados por ahí. Gracias por leer y los comentarios son bien valorados.

Quizá después saque una historia más larga igual de "mala" que esta con la pareja de Ben y Shanks, que como eh dicho no hay suficiente de ellos, pero será cuando concluya con alguno de mis otros proyectos que ya tengo varios y todavía vengo y se me ocurre ponerme a escribir oneshots XD


End file.
